Another Zodiac?
by Panda-ChanWuvzU
Summary: What happens when there is another zodiac? And all the people who were boys in the other zodiac, are girls in this one, and vice versa?Follow this humorous, and possibly romantic, journey when both zodiacs collide, and nothing can make them forget. KyoXOC and OCX? (T for Kyo and Eriko's mouth)
1. The Surprise

Another Zodiac!?

Plot: What if there was another Chinese Zodiac in Japan, but nobody knew it? And what if it had the same animals, but all the zodiacs who were boys are now girls? Meet, Hisoka, the rat. Maiko, the ox. Kei, the tiger. Usagi, the rabbit. Sora, the dragon. Ume, the snake. Nao, the horse. Sayuri, the sheep. Yasuko, the monkey. Suzume, the bird. Yuko, the dog. Isamu, the boar, and last Eriko, the unwanted cat. And one fateful day, both of the zodiacs worlds meet, and nothing can't undo it.

Eriko sat on the walls of the Sasaki estate, looking beyond at the luscious forest that stood beyond it. Her heart yearned to climb the tall, shaded trees, such as her catlike nature. As she was busy staring at the forest, she heard a rather loud rustling.

_Geez, if that baka nezumi wanted to sneak up on me, she would have to do a hell of alot beter than that! _She thought angrily as a tall girl with long silvery hair and big ice blue eyes stepped out of the bushes, brushing leaves off of her.

Eriko's eyes turned slit-like when her arch nemesis, Hisoka, the girl cursed under the Rat in the Chinese Zodiac, called to her in an impatient tone.

"Eriko, you got to get down, Aimi wants to see you!" She called impatiently, putting her hands on her almost not there hips.

One fact about Hisoka, she's a twig, no body at all, unlike Eriko, who has beautiful bright orange shoulder length hair that tends to get in her face, piercing goldish-reddish eyes, and not to mention a nice body. Eriko cringed at the head's name.

"I don't want to see that she-devil's face right now, I'm at peace for once in my life!" Eriko replied bitterly.

Hisoka let out an angry huff and with one quick, graceful movement, grabbed a hold of one of Eriko's orange Keds and pulled her to the soft earth below. Eriko gasped as she was suddenly pulled backwards. She was grateful that the ground was soft when her butt made contact with the ground. She was dazed for a moment when Hisoka grabbed her arm. She let out a frightful gasp when Hisoka almost pulled of her purple and white juzu beads. She quickly yanked her arm away and pulled her bracelet back onto her wrist before it could fall off. Hisoka stared at her oddly. She didn't know about her true form, only the head knew.

"Fine, I'll go see the she-devil!" Eriko gave up, flinging her arms up in defeat.

Hisoka sighed happily. She walked into the estate with another word, Eriko trailing behind, dreading what was coming next. As they came to the room that held the insane head of the Sasaki family, Eriko seriously considered running away and never coming back, but there was no escaping this, especially with Hisoka right next to her. Hisoka walked up to the door and gave a little knock, whispered something through the fragile paper sliding door and, without another word, fled the scene so she wouldn't be included in this mess. Eriko huffed angrily.

_Thanks alot you baka nezumi! _Eriko thought aggressively as a soft, but menacing "Come in" rang through the door.

Eriko took a deep breath and slid the door open to see Aimi, the wicked head of the family.

"Eriko, my little collared cat, come in, I have a surprise," she called weakly, but it was still enough to give Eriko jitters.

Eriko shuffled into to the doorway until she was standing in front of the black kimono wearing monster before her. Aimi motioned for her to sit down, and Eriko obliged. She twisted her beads around her wrist as Aimi stared at her evilly. Suddenly she clapped her hands together.

"Well my little monster, I have a surprise for you," Eriko looked up in shock. The only surprise she got is when she found out when she finished home school she would be locked up in a cage.

"You will now be going to school at Kaibara High."


	2. Getting Ready

**Eriko's P.O.V.**

I froze in place. She was kidding, right? Why would she let ME, the cursed cat, go to a school, let alone a public school with boys!? She plastered that wicked smirk of hers that always appeared when she got me to remain speechless. I wanted to slap it of her face so bad, I almost did.

"Surprised, my little poor neko? You should be, but I will explain," she smirked again.

"You see, I've decided, under the whole Zodiac's begging, to let you spend your high school years in a real school, with actual people," she explained.

I knew something was up. Even under the whole Zodiac's begging, which surprised me, she would never let me out of her sight unless there was a catch that made me suffer. I was about to demand for her to spill it, when she continued, proving my guesses to be correct.

"Of course, Hisoka will have to accompany you so you do not escape…" she trailed, grinning a devilish grin.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I knew it. I knew there was a catch! And of course it would be Hisoka, the dumb nezumi!

"Hi-Hisoka will be accompanying me to Kaibara High?" I stuttered as politely as I could, because if I snapped like I wanted to, I would get slapped, and probably denied the only chance of freedom I had.

She nodded, clearly enjoying watching me suffer. "Yes, isn't it grand?"

I didn't reply. I mean how could I? Of course it wasn't freaking grand!

"You will start tomorrow, I already had Sora sign you up, and your uniform and book bag are laying on your bed in your room. Make sure by tomorrow you are ready at precisely 8:00. Sora will drive you to school and you will arrive at 8:45. Oh, and your schedule is also on your bed. Make sure to stop by Sora too, and she will inform you more," Aimi explained.

I was trying to filter through her fast explanation of what she wanted me to do when she shooed me away with a hand, not wanting to talk anymore. I stood up, and with a forced respectful bow, walked out of her room and walked to mine. As I stepped into the light orange room, I saw the book bag with my uniform and schedule on top of my bright orange bed. I walked over to my bed, and with a gasp of horror, got a better look at my uniform. The top was a dark blue and white, and it kind of looked like a sailor top. The bottom was even worse. It was a dark blue pleated MINI SKIRT. And it would be even worse for my tall 5'7 frame, it would only reach mid-thigh. I opened and closed my mouth in horror, no sound coming out. There was NO WAY I was wearing that. NO WAY IN HELL. I was about to scream at the top of my lungs I was NOT going to wear this, but then I realized if I didn't, Aimi wouldn't let me go, and I would be denied my only chance of freedom. With a heavy sigh of defeat, I laid my neatly folded uniform on my white dresser with a mirror, and grabbed my book bag off of my bed and laid it there too. I plopped onto my comfy bed and studied my schedule. Before I knew, I had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep, the most peaceful one I've had since Aimi told me about the cage.


	3. The Grand Meeting

"I can't believe I'm doing this… I though disbelievingly as Sora, the emo family doctor with black hair and brown eyes, drove me to Kaibara High. I quickly fixed my ridiculously short skirt, as Hisoka started humming a song very loudly, clearly only doing it to annoy me by the mischievous smile on her face. It really ticked me off.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" I snapped, eyes flaring.

Hisoka smiled and started humming even louder. I swung a fist in her direction, but she easily caught it without even taking her eyes off the schedule she was reading and bent it backwards, making me yelp. I brought my arm back to my chest and rubbed it furiously, trying to get the blood to come back. All of a sudden the van came to a screeching halt, sending me forward straight in the back of the front seat.

"Ow." I muffled through fabric.

I pulled my face off of the seat and looked around to see why Sora stopped. I now knew why as I looked through the windshield. We were at Kaibara High.

"We're here."

In School

I walked through the front doors, and was greeted with a warm blast of air. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and looked at my schedule for my locker number. Number 127, got it. I followed the map Sora gave me to where the 120's were, and quickly, and fortunately, found it right next to my first class. I noticed Hisoka was still behind me, so I guess we have lockers in the same hallway, great. What I didn't notice though, was the thousand of stares I was receiving from boys. I walked up to my locker and TRIED to get my locker open, but failed miserably since, you know, I haven't been to a school before with lockers, or any school at all. I boy brushed past me, and I decided to ask him for help.

"Uh, hey, can you help me? I can't get my locker open." I asked as sweetly as I could, which worked, because he turned around.

My jaw fell open. They boy had the same color hair as me, and had piercing ruby eyes, with the same intensity as mine, but they were a different color. He was very muscular too, like me; I was unusually muscular for a girl, and his uniform had a few buttons undone, so it was showing the white t-shirt underneath, and his tie was hanging around his neck. He seemed to notice the similarities, because his jaw fell open too.

"Uh, sure, what's your combination?" he asked, though still clearly in shock.

I handed him my paper with my combination on it, and I noticed he had the same bracelet on his left wrist like me, except it was white and black. This confused me even more. I twirled my orange crystal cat necklace around my fingers as he got my locker open. Finally he got the locker open, and turned to face me, shock still clearly plastered on his face.

"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?" I asked, wanting to know if I'm related to him or something.

"Kyo. Kyo Sohma."

"Hi, I'm Eriko Sasaki,"I greeted, waving lightly.

The bell suddenly rang. If I didn't hurry, I would be late! WAIT. The classroom was right next to me, DUH! I wonder what class Kyo has.

"Um, Kyo, what class do you have?" I asked.

He pointed to my class. "Cool, we have the same first class together!" I exclaimed. I immediately clamped a hand over my mouth when I realized I sounded like a little preppy girl. How embarrassing!

"Oh, crap, I must sound like an idiot, don't I?" I face palmed, turning red in embarrassment.

Kyo laughed. "Yeah, sort of."  
"Well, we better get to class; I'm not in the mood to get yelled at by a teacher." Kyo nodded and we both walked into the classroom.

As we walked in I noticed Hisoka sitting in a seat by the window. I inwardly groaned. Just freaking grand!

"Oh, you must be Eriko Sasaki, are you not?" the teacher asked. I nodded.

She smiled. "Well, why don't you take a seat behind Mr. Kyo Sohma, he's over there," she pointed to Kyo, who was two seats in front of Hisoka, one he as occupying, and one was empty, and was now being bombarded by girls. I smiled and plopped down at my desk and laid my books on it. As I got ready for class, I felt a million eyes on me. I turned my head slightly, and out of the corner of my eye, saw five boys approaching me. Great. I gave them a warning hiss and quickly turned back to my folder and pretended to be interested in sorting my papers as they reached my desk. Don't they know by that gesture I told them to buzz off? Guess not.

"Hello, have we met?" a really short guy with dark brown hair and green contacts asked, clearly trying to flirt with me. I think if I stood up, I'd be towering over him.

I looked up from my folder. "No. Now if you can see, I'm busy, so why don't you buzz off, Shorty?" I hissed, giving him an evil stare.

The guys behind him let out a chorus of "OOOHHH"s as the short dude turned red.

I even heard Kyo snicker in front of me. Shorty turned even redder.

"Now you listen here! No girl disrespects me like that, or they're gonna get hurt!" He spat, standing up to his full size, which wasn't much.

I snapped. No one threatened me, EVER. I stood up out of my chair, standing up to my full height of 5'7, and as I predicted, I towered over him. He finally realized I wasn't afraid of him, and his fake green eyes flashed in fear. He put his hands up in defeat and shooed his other guys away. I let a smile spread across my face and plopped back down in my seat, pleased with myself. Hisoka snickered from behind.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious! The look on his face was priceless!" she snorted.

I smiled. It was pretty hilarious.

"Yeah, it was," spoke an unfamiliar voice.

Hisoka and I whipped our head around to see a girly looking boy with pale skin, silver hair, and lavender eyes sitting across from Hisoka. He had the same color hair as Hisoka, only different eye colors.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Yuki Sohma, I am Kyo's cousin. Nice to meet you miss…" He trailed off.

"I'm Eriko Sasaki, and the baka nezumi over there is Hisoka, MY cousin," I greeted, spitting the word Hisoka.

Yuki caught on to my hatred, and nodded.

"I see you two don't get along very well. It's the same for me and… the stupid cat." He cringed.

Stupid cat? Where did that come from?

Kyo jumped up from in front of me suddenly, making me jump.

"What did you say, you damn rat!?" he spat, eyes flaring with hatred.

Damn rat?

"Stupid. Cat," he said simply, crossing his arms.

"Why you little-"he was interrupted by a loud voice. "When will you two stop bickering for once in your lives!?"

We all whipped our heads around to see an obvious Yankee with blonde hair. She was standing by an emo looking girl with expressionless eyes, and they were both by an innocent looking with long brown hair, and huge blue eyes. The Yankee stomped over to Kyo, and gave him a good smack over the head

"When will you learn to stop picking fights, Kyon-Kyon, it's really annoying sometimes!" she complained, whacking him over the head again.

Kyon-Kyon? What kind of nickname was that!? Kyo didn't seem to seem to like it much either, because he let out an irritated hiss, and I swear you could almost see irritated cat ears pop out. Wait, why would I think he's a cat? He's not a cat, I am!

His hair stood on end, and you could basically see the angry sign on his forehead. "Don't call me Kyon-Kyon, Yankee!" he spat, eyes flaring.

I stifled a giggle. Yuki sighed loudly and smacked Kyo on the head, making him fall on the floor.

"You need to stop picking fights, you stupid cat, you'd better be glad the teacher is out," he scolded as Kyo held his head and groaned.

There it was again. Stupid cat. Why would he call him that? Unless maybe he's a…. NO WAY. No freaking way.

"Why…. Do you call him stupid cat, Yuki?" I asked, my curious side getting the better of me.

Both of them froze. Kyo's eyes flashed in horror. He got to his feet, and started stuttering, not knowing what to say.

"Uh well, you see…," they both stuttered.

At that exact time the teacher came in and told us to take a seat. Both boys sighed loudly in relief and took a seat. I watched them curiously as Kyo leaned back in his chair, and Yuki nervously sorted through his papers. They seemed so tense when I asked them that. Could they really be? It seems so possible, but it can't be true. Only one way to find out. I'll do it later, but I'll need some help…..


End file.
